Practice makes Perfect
by civillove
Summary: during 3.10—Blaine and Rachel practice for that move in the pool where he picks her up and spins her—In which Rachel is insecure and Blaine is kinda naughty.


**Title**: Practice makes Perfect  
**Pairing**: blainchel  
**Summery**: during 3.10—Blaine and Rachel practice for that move in the pool where he picks her up and spins her—In which Rachel is insecure and Blaine is kinda naughty.  
**Type: **drabble  
**Rating**: uh….really hard R?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything yadaaaa. Otherwise Blaine would probably have his full head of curls and be straighter than he is.  
**Author's note**: Thank you to Roo and Ashley and Emily for the continued and unwavering support lksdfkjsldf first blainchel drabble, have another ficlet in the making! Enjoy :)

"Who said it'd be a stellar idea to pick people up and twirl them in a pool, anyways?" Blaine muttered to himself, running his hands through his drenched curls, trying to stop them from sticking to his forehead.

He groaned irritatingly as the red, swim top clung to his chest. "I'm not wearing this; I feel like its goddamn choking me."

"You have to wear it!" Rachel spoke up, putting her hands on her hips as she stood outside of the pool, looking at him in the water. "It's part of the costume; if you practice without it, it could mess up the performance when we do it for real."

Blaine made a face at her. "Do it for _real_?"

He saw blush cover her cheekbones as she pulled her long, soft curls back into a braid. "You know what I mean. Mr. Schue said it had to be perfect for Ms. Pillsbury…we can't be the ones to screw this up because you're too stubborn to wear a shirt for twenty five minutes to practice."

"We're going to need a lot longer than that," Blaine watched her fiddle with her hair. "I nearly dropped you on top of Kurt earlier today."

"I _know_." Her hands were on her hips again; his eyes couldn't help but linger on the long, tan legs, stretching out from under the tiny, blue skirt of her whole piece bathing suit. "Shouldn't it be easier to lift someone in the water?"

He scoffed, swimming over to the side of the pool where she was standing, her toes curling over the edge of the deck. "You try to rush up behind someone in a bunch of water, lift them up and then twirl them—_all_ while being synchronized with the people in the rest of your circle. Then get back to me."

"It doesn't seem too hard to me," She said with a light, airy voice that echoed around the empty pool. "Maybe you're not focusing enough."

Blaine looked up at her, placing his hands on either side of her as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs in. Focusing was kind of hard to accomplish when her ass was basically in his face when he lifted her; his arms tightening around her thighs. His fingers dug into the cement and tile of the pool deck at the thought.

He cleared his throat and reached up to tug at the end of her braid. "Are you planning on wearing your hair like that for the actual performance?" He teased. "Otherwise it could screw up our entire practice!"

He laughed when a smile broke out on her face, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm glad you think the idea of us ruining Mr. Schue's wedding proposal humorous to you."

Blaine planted his feet flat against the wall of the pool, right under where her feet were dangling in the water. "I don't think that's funny…" He trailed off. "This…however…"

He completely caught her off guard as he grabbed onto her arms, tugging her into the pool with him; pulling her in as he pushed off the wall. She squealed and let out a high-pitched scream as she plunged into the water and on top of him, her arms and legs flailing a bit as she tried to regain some of her composure and footing.

Rachel gasped as she came up out of the water for air, her hair cascading down her face. She tried to push the stubborn strands away and coughed, glaring at him when he snorted at her hair sticking up in every which direction.

"That I found very funny." He said seriously, nodding his head.

"That wasn't funny, you ass!" She sniffled, the unwelcome water that had greeted her unexpected plunge started clogging her nose up.

Blaine gasped, putting a hand over his mouth in mock disgust. "Your language is _atrocious_, Ms. Berry." He'd heard her say that phrase to Finn once as he had passed the couple in the hall…Blaine wondered how long it had taken Finn to figure out what the word atrocious had even meant.

She rolled her eyes, clearing her throat as she coughed one more time. He smiled, swimming closer to her to place his open palms on her waist. "You alright?"

"You mean, am I _drowning_?" He equally rolled his eyes at her dramatics, still playfully teasing her. "No, I'm fine."

"Good to know; let's get on with it then." He took her hand in his and walked with her towards the deeper part of the pool. "I have a date with Kurt later tonight and I'd like to be done with this _before_ seven PM."

Rachel squeezed his hand and he stopped, turning in the water to look at her. "We start side by side and then do the arm movements first, right?"

He looked into her eyes and noticed something; something different and off. He thought he could pick up a small amount of hurt in her voice and maybe that was the same odd sparkle that he had saw deep in her brown eyes. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings; he liked spending time with her. It wasn't that…he actually preferred spending time with her when it was just the two of them, especially when she found time to just relax and be herself, to laugh and make stupid jokes and insist he watch _Funny Girl_ for the eighteenth time with her just to forget about her impending future for an hour or so. The times were few and far between unfortunately but he could understand that; it was hard with it being her senior year—a constant revolving door smacking her in the face to remind her that her high school days were coming to a close and that she needed to figure out where she belonged in the world.

"Right," Blaine whispered in reply, squeezing her hand too before letting go.

They did the arm movements in a synchronized swirl, spinning around in the pool in a perfect circle like the rest of the group had been there, before Blaine came up behind her; rushing to lift her up into his arms for the twirl and—she tensed. Right before he had picked her up. She felt like a sack of potatoes in his arms and he lost his footing when her body leaned away from him rather than back into his lift.

She squealed as she tumbled forward a little bit before Blaine went underwater. He came up and shook his head like a wet dog; droplets flying off his curled locks.

"You're tensing before I lift you," He stated as she turned around to look at him. "You have to relax."

She touched his hair, smiling at the curls. He licked his lips and watched her for a few moments before taking her wrist in his, pulling her away from the distraction.

"I am relaxed." She said suddenly, her stubbornness making him smile.

"Fine, if you insist." He let her go and they tried to do the lift four more times before he nearly pulled his hair out; an irritated huff leaving his lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She refused to turn back and look at him. He shook his head, starting to feel frustrated that they couldn't tackle a simple lift.

"That's the most _tensed_ 'relax' I've ever seen." Blaine commented dryly, making her groan and her shoulders flare up with equal frustration.

Blaine tried it once more but she did the same mistakes all over again; tensing at the last minute and throwing him off balance. "Alright, I don't care what you say," He said before she could get a word in, "you're tensing like I'm about to come up behind you and stab you in the back."

He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. He could tell she was starting to get cold in the water; the heater basically stopped running its program after school hours because it conserved power. The school didn't want to spend money heating the pool when no one was in it after the swim team was done for the day.

"Look, I know we've been at this for an hour and that you're cold," He rubbed her arms softly, his heart softly clenching at the goosebumps on her skin. "But I keep dropping you because you're leaning out of the lift; I can't hold you up if you're pulling away from me. You have to lean back _into_ me."

His hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her into his chest as if to demonstrate and she curled into his touch; obviously seeking the heat of his body for as long as she could. Blaine bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her wet bangs, curling them back behind her one ear.

"Few more times and then we'll get out."

"No," Her lips wobbled as she tried to stop her teeth from chattering. "We're staying here until we get this right; I don't care if I freeze or if you miss your date."

Blaine smirked and pulled back from her; tapping the end of her chilly nose with his finger. "That's what I like to hear."

Unfortunately, he could admire the determination in her voice all he wanted but that still didn't make her stop clamping down and nearly freezing on the spot when his hands touched her body.

"Alright," He shook his head, his frustration finally peaked. "I'm done. I'm cold and I'm starting to get pissed off and I _really_ don't want to take it out on you."

Rachel turned around in a rush, moving after him as quick as she could when he went to get out. "Wait, no Blaine, please." She grabbed his wrist. "I'm trying okay? I'm sorry."

"Finn did this on his first try, Rachel." He pulled his wrist back from her hand, running his hand through his hair. "If he can lift someone along with a synchronized circle and not trip over his own feet I'm pretty sure you can handle it."

She frowned. "Don't talk about him like that. He's not an idiot; he _is_ capable of getting something right."

"And so _are you_." He all but snapped. "So what is going on? I've seen you cakewalk through moves twice as hard as this."

"I'm-I'm just uncomfortable with you coming up behind me in the water, okay?"

She wasn't telling him something and a knot formed in his chest as he heard the tremble in her voice; and that was the _only_ thing that pulled him back into the middle of the pool to work through the motions, yet again, with her.

"You _have_ to relax." He told her again; like somehow he thought that would help.

He could hear the eye roll in her voice as she turned away from him. "I do not." She muttered.

"Arguing with me isn't going to make me believe you so you mise well knock it off." He adjusted the red tank against his chest before he finally just tore the damn fabric off and threw it onto the pool deck. It smacked against the tile with a sickening squish and he thanked God Rachel didn't open her mouth with a comment about it.

He stretched his arms, rolling his neck from side to side—finally feeling a bit more relaxed and unconstrained.

"I'm not that tense." She insisted.

Blaine had no idea why she kept treating him like he couldn't observe what was going on; he figured she was trying to distract him or something to try and convince him that she wasn't as tense as he thought. Whatever she was trying to do; it was obvious that she was hiding something upsetting her and that it had to do with him coming up behind her to pick her up in the water.

"Your mouth might be saying no," Blaine said as came up behind her, putting his hands on her waist again; he slid his palms down to rest on her hips.

He shifted gears easily; easing back into effortless flirting. Kurt might have thought bisexuality was bullshit but Blaine never tried to deny his feelings for anyone, whether it be a girl or guy. Attraction was attraction; it was as simple as that. He may have been 100 or so percent gay for his boyfriend…but he had always enjoyed flirting with girls (whether Kurt noticed that or not).

Rachel, unfortunately, was very easy to flirt with—one simple touch and a large smile from him always seemed to do wonders. He sometimes questioned if Finn wasn't paying enough attention to her in their relationship—because sometimes when she held Blaine's hand or playfully kissed his cheek; her touch always lingered for just close to 'too long'. He didn't mind it and he never tried to stop her—but it was obvious that she craved for attention and Finn wasn't fulfilling her needs. Blaine hated to manipulate her but if it was the key to get her to goddamn relax and let him lift her then he'd _do_ it.

And he'd enjoy it.

He leaned up against her as his hands pulled her into his chest; her ass fitting perfectly back against his groin. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "but your body is saying yes. You have to trust me."

Rachel's breath stuttered in her chest and he thought he felt her melt back into his embrace for a second as his fingers started to curl into her hips, drawing her body in until he felt her back hit his chest and the backs of her legs graze his thighs. He ignored her reaction and continued to fleetingly touch her like it was completely harmless—his hand moving to graze along her forearm while his chin touched her shoulder; purposely dragging his fingers along her midsection as he pulled back from her.

"There." He said innocently, smiling at her as she turned a fraction to stare at him. "See?"

Rachel gave him a weak smile and nodded softly, tugging nervously on the end of her braid. Maybe he'd been too…_obvious_ and he felt a small pool of guilt circle in the bottom of his stomach. He liked flirting with her but…he also really liked being her good friend; and he suddenly felt kind of stupid that he could lose the one while fooling around with the other. He rubbed the back of his neck; blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, his voice soothing and tender; completely losing any innocent (but not really) flirting tone it had had before. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

She shook her head no but then nodded softly. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult…and I appreciate your administrations to try and relax me."

That hadn't…exactly described what he had been doing but whatever. He merely nodded and gave her a smile.

"You have very strong palms." She said matter-of-factly, clearing her throat.

"Thanks?" Blaine's eyebrows crinkled a little and he tried to find something for his hands to do as her eyes focused on them; obviously thinking about how he had been touching her.

"What happened?" Blaine asked after a moment, reaching to take her hand into his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

She shook her head and sighed, a laugh escaping her lips. She wasn't fooling him with trying to pretend like she wasn't bothered with what she was about to say. "I was at this pool party when I was little; I can't remember for who but…" She shrugged. "I suppose that doesn't matter anyways."

Rachel bit her lip nervously and Blaine was drawn to her teeth running over the pink, swollen skin of her lower lip. He licked his own and forced himself to pay attention to what was coming out of her mouth rather than what her lips tasted like—although he probably could bank on some sort of strawberry flavored lip-gloss.

"Anyways, a group of neanderthals thought it would be funny to rush up behind me in the shallow end and take me to the deep part of the pool." She swallowed, shaking her head as she started to shiver. "I wasn't a very good swimmer…"

Blaine pulled her closer to him in the water; touching her this time with a different intent. He wrapped his arm around her back, hugging her to him while stroking up and down her spine. He felt her relax into him again, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"And you were under the water, struggling just for a moment, weren't you?"

She was quiet for a moment but that answered him anyways. "Yes," She whispered. "Got water up nose." He could feel her scrunch her nose against his shoulder and he smiled softly. "Not to mention I thought I was going to _drown_."

Her dramatics never ceased to entertain him; he gave her a faint smile as he gently pulled her back from his chest. "Listen, I understand that the lift makes you uncomfortable. But I'm not those asshole kids." She smiled a tinge at his language and shook her head. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you like that while we're in the pool, alright? I promise."

"I know you're not and it's silly of me to be so tense." She sighed, once again playing with the end of her braid. "I just…I can't help how I feel."

Blaine understood the feeling; drawn suddenly to the soft, freckled skin just to the side of her neck, near where her fingers were playing with her braid.

"Trust me." He licked his lips. "Now," He lifted her arms, guiding her through the synchronized movements they had to do in the circle with the rest of the group. "We'll try one more time…" He hesitated as he noticed that a frown hadn't left her face since she mentioned her bad experience. "You gonna smile for me?"

She shook her head, moving to remove her arms from his grasp to take position for the lift. "I'll try the lift but who said anything about smiling?" She tried to tease.

Blaine jumped through the water; gliding effortlessly over to her in a rush. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, starting to tickle her mercilessly. She squealed and squirmed into him, water splashing over them as she tried to get away.

"Blaine!" She yelled, laughs covering her voice. He tried not to enjoy how his name left her mouth; how it sounded like a begged, plea, coated around giggles of happiness and out of context.

He felt satisfied when he saw that giant smile on her face; not an ounce of sadness, defeat, anger or frustration from before. Gone from her face and body; like they had never happened. He stopped his attack on her; grinning devilishly in accomplishment as he ruffled the curls in his hair.

They practiced the lift two more times; Blaine telling Rachel to close her eyes and concentrate on him and his voice (he even sang a little bit so that she could get used to hearing him behind her) as he went to pick her up.

The third and final try had been perfect and Rachel could barely contain her excitement as he helped her out of the pool; water sloshing out around her as the skirt of her bathing suit fluttered around her thighs before sticking to her skin.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head like a dog to throw off as much moisture as he could. Some small droplets hit Rachel's skin and he couldn't help but watch as the water slid painfully slow down her tan body into the crevasses of her breasts; mostly hidden of course behind her retro styled bathing suit.

He was lucky she was so excited that she didn't notice him basically ogling her on the pool deck. "Thank you so much for perfecting that with me." She squealed. "I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

"Okay—" He barely got his response out before she launched herself into his arms, throwing her own around his neck to squeeze him. He was nearly thrown off balance by the force of her hug and he chuckled, letting her lean into him to squeeze him tight.

He picked her up a little to spin her, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso, careful not to slip on the pool deck. Unfortunately, being careful wasn't enough and he lost his footing when he went to put her back down. He foot slipped out right from under him and Blaine crashed hard onto the pool deck, pulling her down with him. An alarmed Berry landed in a rush on top of him and he yelped in pain as her elbow dug into his ribs. Honestly, he was just glad that her knees had ended up nowhere near his balls…but he was pretty sure there would be bruises on the inside of his thighs tomorrow morning from her crashing onto him.

Good luck explaining that one to Kurt.

"Oh, my God! Blaine, are you alright?" She tried to sit up on him but he clamped down on her waist, stilling her movements.

"Ow, don't move, you're making it worse." He breathed, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him upon impact with the tile floor.

"Sorry." She winced, touching his hair. "Did you hit your head?"

"No…I think my head is the only thing _uninjured_." He rolled his eyes. "This is the most dangerous glee assignment I've ever done." Rachel bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "I mean seriously? Dancing on wet pool decks and…and lifting people, who does that?"

She covered her mouth, nearly burying her face into his shoulder as giggles escaped, her whole body shaking with the effort of it all.

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "I'm glad you find my pain comical?" His voice peaked at the end as she accidently leaned into a sore spot on his side.

"It's your own fault for spinning me on a wet floor."

"Hey, I did that for _you_." He insisted, trying to make sure he wasn't actually injured anywhere. His body hurt and he was pretty sure he had a cut on his ankle and knee but other than some bruises and a few sore spots he'd come out of that fall alright.

Not to mention…he had a wet Rachel Berry on top of him; and he was utterly amused that she hadn't seemed to notice that yet.

"And it was very much appreciated until you dropped me."

He snorted and groaned when it hurt his side a little. "At least you landed on something soft." He said pointedly.

She grinned down at him and touched his chest. "Your body _is_ very comfortable."

Blaine licked his lips, his eyes locking onto hers as he shifted. His legs slowly fell apart and the lower half of her body sunk between them; his breathe caught in his throat as he felt her knee drag across his cock in his swim trunks. He tried to delve deep into her coffee colored brown eyes…looking for something, anything that told him how she felt.

"I'm glad you think so." He said softly, reaching his one hand up to push hair behind her ear.

His head leaned up ever so slightly; his forehead eventually bumping into hers. His hands moved lower and lower down her back until his fingers grazed the top of her ass. She shuddered but didn't move away; in fact, he was pretty sure she started to lean _into_ his touch.

Before he could make another move her lips slammed onto his, kissing him deeply; hungering for more contact, more friction. He groaned softly into her mouth as her hips dug down into his and his hands moved to gather her hair up between his fingers. He felt her hands grip his shoulders, his legs hooked over hers; he angled his body up, grinding his hardening cock up into her heated center.

"You're wet." He teased, nibbling on her lower lip.

She smirked against his lips. "We just got out of a pool, you dork."

He smiled into the kiss and grunted softly when she started tugging his hair, her fingers wrapping around the curls. His hand moved up and down her back before sliding his fingers under the straps at the top of her bathing suit.

"Stupid one piece." He swore, breaking away from her kiss as he tried to maneuver her suit off her. He leaned up ever so slightly, his spine digging into the tiled floor. She giggled and moved to kiss his neck, thoroughly distracting him with the continued rhythm of _lick-bite-kiss_ against his soft skin.

He finally just wrapped his arm around her, sitting up completely, making her straddle his lap. He licked his lips and groaned softly when she started running her hands up and down his chest, smiling when he realized that she was probably creating giant hickies on the side of his neck. Blaine finally untied the white strings of her bathing suit, tugging them down.

Her fingers danced along his happy trail, tugging at the strings in his swim trunks. She looked down when she couldn't figure out the contraption of the knot keeping his pants closed and he kissed her forehead; tilting her chin with his finger so she was looking into his eyes.

Her eyes were darker than before; arousal pooling in a way that made his stomach clench.

"Tell me to stop." Blaine said softly, panting against her lips. "Tell me to stop Rachel and I will."

She shook her head, pulling the knot free. She bit her lower lip and clasped her hands around his, moving them to tug her bathing suit down until her breasts were free.

"Don't you _dare_ stop."

And that was all he really needed to hear.

He tugged the suit down as far as it would go and slid his hand inside, his thumb finding her clit. She gasped, her hips tensing under his touch as he started running his fingers over it in jerky circles; making her moan and rock against his administrations.

"I…I'm not sure if I will be able to do this right." Rachel muttered, her hand sliding past the drawstring of his trunks.

He tried to focus on reassuring her and not the constant throbbing of his cock or how he could feel his balls swelling every time she made tiny whimpers when his fingers ran along her slit to go lower, teasing her entrance. He remembered that not long ago both of them had admitted to each other that they were still virgins...granted, he had only been with Kurt once since then but he had a feeling that Rachel was still very new at this. Which was fine with him because, no matter how much confidence he alluded to, he wasn't a pro at this either. And for some reason that made the situation all the more exciting. They were both still new at this; exploring each other with fresh, wild excitement and arousal in their eyes. A constant need to feel each other and touch skin while kissing every place they could get to.

Her fingers grazed his cock, making him grit his teeth. "Trust me, there's not a lot you can do wrong. You're fine." He leaned in and gave her a confident kiss on her lips, making her smile.

Blaine inched closer to her, jerking up into her hand when she wrapped her fingers around him. He hissed softly and rocked his hips, sliding two fingers into her while still rubbing her clit with his thumb. He cupped her face with his other hand, kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth to caress hers.

He could feel her thighs tremble with the effort of holding back and he curled his finger up as he slid his fingers in and out of her; gaining momentum and speed. He could feel her unraveling under his touch and one more swipe to her clit sent her over the edge.

She moaned into his mouth, muttering his name over and over as her high faded. He nibbled on her lower lip as her thumb swiped over the head of his cock, twisting her wrist as she pumped up and down. She was still clenched tight around his fingers and one swipe of his thumb on her clit again made her moan his name in surprise; making him cum hard and fast. He groaned and fell forward into her, his forehead resting on her shoulder as she stroked him through his pleasure, eventually slowing down to a stop.

His breathing was still heavy against her as she pulled her hands free from his trunks; he did the same and then gently tugged her suit back up to cover her up. He ran his hands up and down her arms as he trailed his nose over her collar bone; placing soft kisses along her skin.

She shivered softly, goosebumps appearing on her arms and legs as the heat between them and their bodies started to disappear.

"I'm guessing those aren't from the kisses." He murmured softly, kissing up her neck anyways.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "N-No." She smiled and looked down at him; their lips meeting in a soft, sweet kiss.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "Let's get you warmed up."

Blaine kissed the tip of her ice cold nose before getting up to help her off the ground.

00o0o0o

"You still not warm enough?" Blaine smiled as he pulled into her driveway. He turned the car off and shifted in his seat to face her; running his arms over her shoulders.

She smiled and leaned into him to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm plenty warm, I was…I was just thinking about…everything."

Blaine swallowed. "About what we did."

She nodded and looked down at her lap. Blaine watched her for a few moments before sighing.

"Do you regret it?"

"No," She said instantly. "No, it's not that. I just—I didn't expect to feel so—"

"Right." He finished for her, smiling softly. "I know, I didn't expect it either but it…it kinda does feel right, doesn't it?"

She watched his hand reach across her lap, gently toying with her fingers before lacing them with his own. Silence stretched between them for a few minutes; both of them just enjoying each other's warmth, touch and company.

"You know…we should probably practice that lift a couple more times before Monday." He smiled slowly, watching her thumb trace a circle onto his wrist. "To be at our best for Mr. Schue."

Rachel smiled slowly, leaning a bit closer to him. "Mm, I think you've got a point…your hands were too high on my waist."

Blaine smirked. "Right, they should have been lower."

"Right and I forgot to lift my arms while I was in the air."

He made a face of mock horror. "Totally unacceptable." She giggled as he shifted to move closer too, their noses grazing. He squeezed her hand. "Oh and I stepped on your foot that one time." He kissed her lower lip, his other hand sliding down her side, tugging her as close as he could.

Rachel kissed his upper lip, winding her fingers through his hair again. "So we should 'practice' at the pool at least…two—"

"Three." Blaine insisted.

"Right, three more times."

"At least." He shook his head, leaning back into the car door with her moving more onto his chest, her hands starting to wander over his body. "You know, because practice makes perfect."

Rachel grinned, going to kiss him deeper as he started to undo the buttons on her skirt. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
